<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>green like my insides by sanguine_puddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808250">green like my insides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles'>sanguine_puddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Bitterness, Crying, Gen, Jealousy, Light Angst, Slapping, i think??, i'm scared to use that tag ajhdska, if iwa wasn't there, the slap scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a resounding <em>smack</em> as his hand makes contact, making Tobio stumble and drop the volleyball he was holding.</p><p>It's silent as they stare at each other, Tobio with a hand to his reddening cheek and glassy eyes, and Tooru frozen in shock.</p><p>Tooru pulls his stinging hand to his chest and Tobio flinches and that <em>hurts</em>. He gasps as he clenches the front of his shirt, turns his gaze to his shoes as his vision blurs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio &amp; Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>green like my insides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just another take on the slap scene because i want them on better terms. kinda. not really :))</p><p>this is too short for a beta, but i'm tired so there may be a mistake somewhere lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a resounding <em>smack</em> as his hand makes contact, making Tobio stumble and drop the volleyball he was holding. </p><p>It's silent as they stare at each other, Tobio with a hand to his reddening cheek and glassy eyes, and Tooru frozen in shock.</p><p>Tooru pulls his stinging hand to his chest and Tobio flinches and that <em>hurts</em>. He gasps as he clenches the front of his shirt, turns his gaze to his shoes as his vision blurs. </p><p>His throat feels tight as he whispers, "I'm sorry," jerks his head up to look Tobio in the eye and says louder, "<em>I'm sorry, I'm so sorry</em>, I didn't mean too!" His other hand finds its way into his hair and tugs as he looks to the floor. </p><p>Tooru's gasps and hiccups fill the silence, his tears splattering on the glossy wood underfoot. </p><p>Tobio watches as his mentor breaks, confused and scared, worried and <em>guilty</em>. His cheek stings, but right now, Tooru's cries hurt worse.</p><p>Because Tobio understands that this is somehow his fault.</p><p>So he harshly wipes his wet eyes and straightens his little shoulders with all the determination his twelve-year-old mind and body can muster. "Oikawa-san."</p><p>Tooru jolts, heaves a breath at Tobio's frown focused on him.</p><p>"It's alright."</p><p>A hysterical giggle breaks through Tooru's sobs. "No, no it's <em>not</em> alright! I just <em>hit</em> you!" </p><p>Tobio frowns harder. "I don't care. You said sorry and I forgive you." </p><p>Tooru covers his face as he laughs and cries. "Tobio-chan. It's not okay. I shouldn't have done it. I need help." </p><p>"Help? What do you mean?"</p><p>Tooru hides in his hands until he's calmed enough that only hiccups escape every once in a while. He hugs himself and meets Tobio's gaze with a wry smile. "I'm a mess." </p><p>Tobio picks at his fingernails. "I still think you're amazing."</p><p>Tooru sighs, absentmindedly rubs at a crusty eye. "Of course. That doesn't mean you won't surpass me one day. I hate that. Jealousy sucks." </p><p>Tobio tilts his head in thought. "I don't think so. You'll always be better with people. I'm too much of a loner." </p><p>Tooru's hands hang loose at his sides and his gut twists as he observes the other. He envies this genius, but he doesn't want to and he's just so <em>lost</em>.</p><p>Tooru roughly runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, fine." He squints at Tobio. "I'm sorry. I don't want to be jealous of you, but you're a natural while I'm working my ass off day and night." </p><p>Tobio looks bewildered as he says, "I'm not a natural, I've just been practicing since birth."</p><p>"Oh, wow, like that's much different, no need to brag about your head-start," Tooru deadpans.</p><p>Tobio frowns again.</p><p>Tooru sighs and stares at the volleyball that had bounced away from Tobio. "Just try not to steal the spotlight from me too much, yeah?" </p><p>Tobio blinks. "I just want to play." </p><p>Tooru laughs bitterly. "So do I."</p><p>
  <em>Will I ever be satisfied?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i relate to oikawa too much, please get this boy some therapy. or enough humility to get past his pride and TALK TO HIS FRIENDS GODDAMMIT</p><p>maybe i'll write that sometime</p><p>the first time i typed "tooru" in the google doc it autocorrected to "tooth" and i thought that was hilarious</p><p>title snatched from waterparks <a href="https://youtu.be/HS4NqNkhTOo">"stupid for you"</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>